Doing Her Job
by Catygirl
Summary: Katie the Counsellor has been asked to serve the SGC by the President himself, now she is working there but not everyone is happy about the new developments. Completely AU, set in the middle of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Katie Woodman, former high school chief counsellor, was now officially an employee of the Air Force, although she was most definitely still a civilian. The only military person she was to answer to was General Hammond, then straight to the President himself. The Joint Chiefs had no say over her and no politician could sway her decisions. Her sessions would be private and only she would keep notes. They weren't to be computerised, no one else would have access to them, not General Hammond, not even the President himself, and no one knew the decisions that were made except the teams she was talking to and her two superiors. Now all she had to do was turn up to the mountain first thing on Monday morning when Hammond was briefing the base personnel on the new regulations.

Katie had finished working at Cassie's school the previous week and it was killing her that she couldn't tell anyone why she'd quit, not even her friends at the base. The President had made it very clear that there would be an announcement once she was in place and not a minute before, in case relationships started before the counselling could. Katie felt it was a little extreme but hey, he was the President and he'd done something pretty cool in changing the regs so she could wait. After all, she only had the weekend to get through before she started work bright and early on Monday. Now she only had to decide what to wear for her first day.

The weekend seemed to drag on interminably for Katie but finally it was Monday morning and she was awake before the sun had even risen. But she was so excited she couldn't sleep so got up and got ready for her first day as an official air force employee. It was still early when she drove into the mountain, parked and headed down the two elevators, but she didn't want to be late.

All the teams had been kept off rotation for the day and had been told that they had to report at 0800 for a base briefing. The only room big enough to hold them all was the gateroom so, after dropping her things off at her office, it was to Level 28 that Katie headed with a scattering of other personnel who had arrived at the same time as she. The room was filling up as she walked in and she was promptly accosted by three members of SG-1.

"Hey, Katie! Hi. Um... why are you here so early on a Monday morning?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Not that it's not good to see you, of course!" Sam piped up, glaring at her rude teammate, "But... well... it's a school day."

"So, Doc," the Colonel asked warily, "What do you know about this shindig?"

Katie figured they all knew something was up but she kept her lips sealed. "I'm here because the General asked me. Yes, it is a school day, but he asked nicely. And Colonel Jack, a shindig is a party and I wouldn't really say this qualifies." She turned and continued past them, smirking at Sam who was laughing at her CO's impression of a fish in the face of Katie's up-front attitude. Even after six months she was still able to floor the surly Colonel.

Katie waited in the crowd until she spotted General Hammond entering the room. She slowly but purposefully made her way over to his side. Hammond had had a screen mounted on the back wall and a projector placed in front of it, and everyone turned when they realised a picture was coming in to focus on it. It was a familiar picture of the Oval office with its famous desk and behind it sat the President himself.

"Mr President, Sir," Hammond spoke over the whispers that stopped immediately as the personnel stood to attention, realising they were actually in the presence of the President.

"General. Good to see you, George, and everyone else."

"Good to see you, too, Sir. I'm impressed with the technology, Sir. You know how sceptical I was."

"I do, George. Now, down to business. To all the SGC personnel..." the President began, whereupon all the SG teams clicked their heels and, if it were possible, all grew another inch. It amused Katie but also made her proud. These guys were willing to do a hell of a lot for their country and they deserved the changes that were about to be announced. She turned back to the screen as the President continued. "I realise the special circumstances of working at the SGC with all the secrecy involved but it has been brought to my attention that this command may be suffering because the SGC is taking up all of your time. While I admire your devotion to the cause, I feel I can do something to improve your personal lives."

This was not a usual Presidential speech and everyone began looking around at everyone else, wondering what the heck it was all about.

"There have been some changes made in your regulation handbook. You will all receive this in writing to make it official but I wanted to tell you all personally today. The changes involve the fraternisation regulations and, in particular, whether people in the same chain of command can be in a relationship."

There was a general gasp around the room as the President's words sank in and then people began murmuring to each other. Katie could also see several key personnel begin to blush, those she'd already pegged as being in the position of almost breaking the regs. There was abrupt silence in the room, however, as the President continued to talk to them on screen.

"Having spoken extensively to General Hammond and consulted a… shall we say… outside observer, there is to be a significant change. Relationships within the base are allowed. I know that ostensibly they already are, although they were frowned upon, especially as you often go on missions with more than one team. Relationships between military personnel within teams are also to be allowed. However, in these cases, there will be a strict protocol to follow, and I am not talking about where you can go on dates."

There was a smattering of laughter this time at the thought of the President planning dates for the people in the room but it died down quickly as the SG personnel thought more about what the President was saying.

"I know for some of you these changes will not sit well. However, it is after much thought and evidence that I have come to this decision. The rules are as follows. If you and a member of your team wish to embark on a relationship you must both first make an appointment with the new SGC counsellor. Once that initial meeting has taken place the counsellor will then meet with both you and the rest of your team, as any relationship will naturally affect all members of the team. She will then make a recommendation to General Hammond. If he, in consultation with the counsellor, approves it, and only then, will you be allowed to pursue a relationship within the confines of the team. If, however, the counsellor has any concerns about the cohesion of the team should two members wish to pursue a relationship, then she will share those concerns with you and you can then decide whether to continue to pursue a relationship or simply remain as team mates."

The President looked around at all those present before continuing in a much more serious tone. "But I want to make it absolutely clear that anyone caught in a relationship, or even just on a date, who has not followed this protocol will be severely punished. The rule may be changing but it is to make a more transparent system, one in which open honesty is valued and hidden affairs are condemned. If a relationship is allowed, the whole team will meet regularly with the counsellor to ensure that all team members remain happy with the situation and the relationship isn't affecting team dynamics while you are off world. This will continue for as long as the relationship continues. There is to be no dissention or favouritism in the field as your lives, and the safety of the entire planet, may depend on it. Any team member also has the right to ask for a discussion about the relationship at any time if they have a problem personally with the situation or see problems in the field because of it. That is something you will have to deal with if you wish to remain on the same team. Of course, there is still the option of one of you transferring to another team, and that may have to be considered if the situation is not working out." There was a moment of complete, shocked silence when the President paused. "So, are there any questions?"

After a few beats Jack put up his hand, realising that the President could see him. "Yes, Colonel?"

"Sir, this is interesting and all, but who is this 'outside counsellor' you have lined up for us?"

Katie smiled. Jack could be really dense when he wanted to be. She could see Sam nudging him. Clearly she had worked it all out.

"Well, Colonel, the outsider has been in your midst for several months now, and it is on her recommendation that we have made these changes. Your new counsellor comes highly recommended, by you, actually, Colonel. It is Miss Woodman."

As one all eyes in the room turned to Katie, some with relief, others showing a little concern, and many with sheer awe that after only six months she could have been instrumental in such a momentous change occurring. Katie was unsure what to say to alleviate the tension in the room but was spared having to speak when the President spoke again.

"General Hammond, I will leave you now. Duty calls." The President nodded to everyone in the room, looked to his left, and the picture disappeared. Katie thought she would be immediately bombarded with questions but everyone else was silenced when Jack spoke up.

"General, could I speak to you and Miss Woodman in private?" It may have been phrased like a question but the tone and pent up anger with which it was asked took Katie aback. She'd assumed that he, above all others, would approve of the changes.

The other personnel looked on warily as the 2IC of the base seemingly fumed at the latest announcement and waited for their CO's response.

"Very well, Colonel. Miss Woodman, would you please accompany me to my office? The rest of you back to work, please."

Katie trailed behind the two senior officers but did catch the look in Sam's eyes as she passed. Sam looked positively heartbroken. Clearly she liked the new regulations and was baffled and upset that Jack was so angry.

The men were entering Hammond's office by the time Katie reached the briefing room. General Hammond took a seat behind his desk and Katie stood beside Jack, who was literally seething with anger.

"What's the problem, Colonel?" Hammond asked, wondering why Jack was so upset.

"With all due respect, Sir, I think you and the President have been badly informed and shouldn't have changed the regulations," he said through gritted teeth.

"Colonel, while Miss Woodman did give some advice, this wasn't her decision."

"Sir, Miss Woodman is a civilian and doesn't understand the military way of life. Changing regulations will alter how we perform in the field."

Katie sighed. She'd assumed he would be happy with this.

General Hammond took a breath, clearly unsure how to proceed. "Colonel, the regulations have been changed but this is to be an 'observed change' if things don't work out then they will be reviewed and teams will be separated."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I think this is the worst command decision I've ever witnessed and my only hope is that no one's killed in the process when all of this goes horribly wrong."

Hammond stood, his face getting redder, he was not happy with tone used by his 21C. "Colonel, perhaps you should remember who you are talking to," he said very firmly, then paused seeing a slight evidence of contrition on O'Neill's face. He sat back down and eye-balled Jack again "Now, unfortunately, I have to make an important decision regarding the future of SG-1." He ruffled some papers on his desk. "Since it would appear you have no wish to take part in the new scheme, I have to decide if you can still function successfully as a team after the reports I've read from the za'tarc testing. You're dismissed, Colonel."

There was stunned silence in the office as both Katie and Jack processed what Hammond had just said. Jack glared at Katie then stalked past her out the door. Katie was unsure what to do now.

"I expect you feel I was too hard on him," Hammond said, gesturing for Katie to sit down in one of the chairs that faced his desk.

Katie took a second to think through her response. "General, when you found out what was disclosed by both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter last month, it took a lot of guts not to disband SG-1 straight away. If they choose not to be together, you're put in a very difficult position. So actually, no, I don't think you were too hard on him."

George looked up at her and Katie could see the surprise on his face. "In case you haven't worked it out yet, Katie, that comment is exactly why the President and I feel you are the best person for this job."

"Thank you, George," Katie replied, awed by the support she was receiving. "Sir, something the President said confused me. Exactly why are personnel to make official appointments with me?"

"Ah, well, that's the President's idea. He doesn't want to make it too easy for potential couples. They need to have the guts to come and speak to you in person. No email, no phone call, face to face. Yes, it may be an embarrassing conversation, but I'm sure you can cope with that, Katie." Hammond smiled at the counsellor and Katie had the impression that she might be on base as his counsellor as well as for his personnel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Glad people are reading and enjoying. This chapter is based around Beneath the Surface but again from Katie's point of view but please remember it is an AU. I forgot to mention my disclaimer last time, don't own it and make no money from it. Enjoy._

 __SG1__

 _RECAP: Katie Woodman is now the counsellor at the SGC and the regs have been changed by the President, much to Jack's disgust._

Katie had her first visitors the very next day. The Major and Lieutenant from SG-9 appeared at her door, looking slightly anxious at the prospect of admitting having feelings for each other to someone whom they didn't really know. The conversation was short and to the point and Katie set in motion the process for SG-9 to be the first team with an officially sanctioned relationship between two of its team members.

After a month there were three relationships in process, none of which included SG-1. Katie was worried. She'd had a conversation with General Hammond who had decided to let SG-1 continue for the moment but was scrutinising their missions more than ever before. He was convinced that the feelings between Jack and Sam would adversely affect the team but as yet he had no evidence of that fact.

Katie, if she was honest, was not sure how the team would be effected but, this morning Katie was sitting in her office worrying about Sam. It was obvious through seeing her socially in the last couple of weeks that Sam was withdrawing into herself more and more.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard a firm knock at her door and got up to answer it. She was surprised to find Janet on the other side. The doctor rarely came to her office, if they met up it was usually with Sam in the commissary or out for coffee when they actually left the mountain.

"Janet, hi, come on in." Katie opened the door wider. "Have a seat." She gestured to the sofa and chairs, closing the door behind her friend.

"Thanks, Katie." Janet sat down on one end of the sofa. "Look I'll get straight to the point. I'm concerned about Sam and about SG-1. I'm really close to recommending to the General that he considers Sam be transferred to another team for medical reasons."

"Wow," Katie really didn't expect that. "What's happened?" Katie asked, intrigued.

Janet twisted her hands together, not a sign that the intimidating doctor was noted for, then she began. "They've just left on their next mission and I had to do their physicals. Sam's lost weight and she simply isn't herself, answering questions in monosyllables and not giving any more information. She can barely talk about Jack, never mind make eye contact with him. I'm starting to get really worried."

Katie took a second to think, if Sam was bad she assumed Jack would be worse, "What about Colonel Jack, how is he holding up?" she asked, expecting to hear that he had been causing chaos around the base in some way.

"Oddly removed from the situation, he is not acknowledging there is a problem, it's as if he has switched to military mode only and nothing can touch him."

"Especially Sam and any feelings that she has." Katie finished for her.

"You guessed it." Janet smiled at her friend, glad she had laid out her burden to someone who would understand.

"Have you discussed any of this with General Hammond yet?" Katie brought the conversation back round to the serious decision Janet had come to her with.

"Yes. I reported to him before they left. I told him I was worried about her interaction with Jack but he decided to authorise this mission to P3R-118. It's just a standard meet and greet for a potential trade alliance. He thinks it might give them time to work together without too much stress and perhaps avoid the breakup of the team."

"I thought Hammond believed things had settled down ever since that weird Groundhog Day a few weeks ago that lasted for six months. By the way, was that as downright confusing to everyone else as it was to me?"

Janet smiled. "You get used to strange things happening here." She sighed before looking questioningly at Katie. "Do you think I should make a formal report about my concerns?"

Katie sat back and thought for a moment. While she wasn't here to simply judge all SG personnel, her role did give her the option of direct discussion with the General over the welfare of the teams. "I think you have done your job and reported your concerns informally. I also think that if Hammond's talking like he is to you, and me, then it won't be long before he decides whether to make a change or not. I sometimes think that people here don't give him the credit he deserves. Not you, Janet, but some personnel seem to think he doesn't actually see what's going on, on his own base. When SG-1 get back we'll get Sam to come and speak to me officially or unofficially whatever we think would help her. Then together we can work out what's best to do for everyone concerned."

********SG1*********

Three days later SG-1 missed their scheduled check-in. Katie wondered if they'd all done the right thing in letting the team go on a standard mission to a bio-dome surrounded by ice. After more than two weeks had gone by since anyone had heard from SG-1, Janet went to see the General about the fact that SG-1 hadn't returned as everyone was worried about them, especially once the rescue team led by Major Griff had returned empty handed, but he had no more news to tell her. However, when SG-1 finally returned, Katie realised that she had a real crisis on her hands.

SG1SG1SG1

Katie was just about to leave work for the day when there was a timid knock at the door. She opened it with a flourish and was surprised at the shell-shocked Major she found. "Sam, good to see you! Come in."

"Hey, Katie, I wondered if I could talk to you for a bit?" Sam all but whispered the request as she slowly walked in to the room.

"Sure, Sam, have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, coke?"

"Uh, no thanks, Katie. I just need to talk." Sam sat down slowly on the sofa and her eyes searched the room, for what Katie had no idea. It appeared as if she were somewhere else entirely. Katie wondered if Janet had sent Sam to see her like they'd discussed while SG-1 had been missing.

Katie waited several minutes for Sam to begin but, when she didn't, Katie decided to get the ball rolling. "Sam, is everything okay?"

Sam suddenly snapped back into the room. "Uh… oh, sorry, Katie. We only got back a couple of hours ago."

Katie decided not to push the Major so said very gently, "We were all worried when you didn't get back, you know. Did something happen to you while you were all missing?"

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, you could say that."

"You want to talk about it?"

Sam looked down, obviously trying to get her emotions under control. After several moments she finally mumbled, "We had our memories wiped and thought we were other people." She looked up at Katie and suddenly had tears streaking down her face. "It was hard work but I was so happy with him."

"With Jack?" Katie asked quietly.

Sam nodded and gratefully took the tissue that Katie held out to her.

"Were you in a relationship with him while you were there?"

"Yeah, we didn't remember our lives but I knew I was supposed to be with him," Sam replied, her bottom lip quivering. She quickly wiped her cheeks.

"What do you think, now that you're back? How do you feel now that you can remember who you both are?" Katie asked, and then watched as Sam totally fell apart in front of her, losing what little control she'd had. Her eyes filled again and her lips rose in a small smile that looked completely forced.

"I've always wanted to be with him," she whispered.

"Sam, have you spoken to him about the changes to the regs?"

Sam shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I tried when the President announced it but he just shut me down"

Katie placed her hand over Sam's, which had torn the tissue to threads on her lap. "Maybe you need to try again?"

Sam didn't get the chance to answer before there was a loud knock on Katie's door.

"I'll see who it is and make them an appointment for later, okay?" Katie walked over to the door and opened it a little and found herself pushed back into the room by a surly Colonel.

"Doc, Hammond's ordered me to speak to you so…" Jack stopped dead when he saw Sam on the sofa with tears in her eyes. "Carter, are you okay?" he asked quietly, not sure what to do.

Sam quickly tried to pull herself together and stood up. "Uh... yes, Sir." She wiped her eyes and started to head for the door.

"Carter, wait! Don't leave, please," Jack pleaded.

Katie began to feel seriously like a third wheel as the two officers stared at each other across the room. When it became apparent that the heated stares were not going to readily turn into conversation, Katie gently closed the door to ensure other personnel couldn't witness the conversation and cleared her throat. "You wanted to speak to me, Colonel?"

Jack's eyes snapped from Sam to Katie. "Uh… yeah… Doc… um… well... Hammond thought…"

"The General was briefed on your latest mission and thought you both needed to speak to me about it," Katie finished Jack's rambling sentence.

Jack shrugged again. " _He_ thought it was a good idea." His tone belied his opinion on the matter.

"But you don't?"

He turned from her, very aware that she was blocking the only exit and prowled like a caged tiger. Once he turned 360 degrees he faced Katie. "Look, Doc, I ain't gonna do this touchy feely nicey nicey thing."

"You mean have a conversation?" Katie translated bluntly, causing Sam to smile and Jack to glare.

"About this!" his hands flailed wildly between himself and Sam. "I'm not talking about this!" he responded brusquely. However, fortunately for Katie, who really didn't want to deal with a surly colonel, Jack was facing Sam at the time of his statement and saw the pain cross her face, and his anger deflated.

"Carter," he pleaded again, and Katie wondered if Sam had more of a clue than she did, because she didn't know what he was pleading for.

Sam stared at him for a long time and then straightened her shoulders as she clearly came to a decision. "I think we need to talk… Jack," she said deliberately. "Katie's here to help us and I think we should take advantage of that. But I can't make you talk." She forced her eyes to leave his and walked to the door and stood beside Katie. "Thanks for listening, Katie. Can I make a regular appointment with you?" she asked quietly.

Katie was almost desperate for Jack to say something, anything, to stop Sam leaving but that wasn't part of her job, either. She focussed on Sam. "Sure, Sam. Why don't you come back on Monday and we can check diaries."

"Thanks, Katie. General Hammond's given us some downtime, so would you like to meet for coffee over the weekend?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Say, tomorrow at 3?" Katie turned to smile at Sam, glad she seemed to be a little more at peace as she left.

"That's fine. I'll meet you at the usual place and I'll see if Janet's free."

"Sounds good, Sam. Okay, see you then," Katie said as she closed the door behind Sam and was left with a very confused Colonel.

"Jack, why don't you sit down." Katie tried to encourage the Colonel into a chair and she was mildly surprised when he allowed her to do it. This was not the conversation she had expected to end her day with but she would see if she could get Jack to start talking.

Realising that Jack was unlikely to start the conversation he so hated, Katie began. "So, Sam said you all had your memories wiped but that you and she ended up together."

"Yeah," Jack grunted as a response.

"How did it feel?"

"What?"

"Being together with Sam?"

Katie could see his shutters going up again. "Doc, I wasn't with Sam, I was with Thera. It has nothing to do with me and Carter."

"Okay..." Katie decided that line of questioning wasn't working so tried something else. "So, was it strange thinking you were someone else for a while?"

"I guess… it was only crazy when I started remembering."

"How do you mean?"

Jack looked up at her and Katie thought she'd lost any chance of him opening up. He coughed uncomfortably. "Only that I'd forgotten about him, about Charlie." He abruptly stood. "I've got to go Doc. It's been nice chatting and all, but I won't be making another appointment."

Jack had reached the door before Katie spoke again. "Colonel, maybe you need to think less about you and more about your team. It's only going to be able to survive for so long with the emotions you and Sam are feeling. As her CO, I'm telling you this in confidence. Sam's close to breaking point and she may not be able to continue on SG-1 with the way things are now."

Katie could literally see that information get processed. "Thanks, Doc. I'll think about it."

_SG1_

 _AN: Thanks for reading, would be great to hear what you think but reviews are not demanded._


	3. Chapter 3

**Doing Her Job Chapter 3**

 _Sorry for the delay folks, back to work was more of a stress than I thought it would be. Here is the final chapter of this story. There are two more stories in the series to come. Hope you enjoy the conclusion._

The next day Katie met Sam and Janet at the coffee shop where they always went when they wanted the best coffees in Colorado Springs along with their usual girly chat. It wasn't part of a chain but rather an independent café where the owner made a point of remembering all his customers' orders, particularly the gorgeous single women as these three definitely were.

After the three women had exhausted all the base gossip from the last few weeks, as well as all the real life gossip, it was Janet who finally brought up the elephant in the room. "Sooooooo, Sam... Daniel said that you and Jack were together on your last mission," she stated matter of factly, then looked back down at her latte, dying with curiosity but, knowing how skittish Sam could be, she didn't want to scare her so she wouldn't give them all the juicy details.

Sam squirmed on her chair and Katie was caught between getting involved in the girly joking with her friend in jest and remembering that Sam was her client, or soon would be.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Sam finally responded, blushing. "But I assume he told you that it wasn't really us."

"Of course he did!" Janet exclaimed, then reached across the table to cover Sam's hand, "But, honey, you didn't end up with Daniel or Teal'c, you were with Jack. That has to tell you something."

Sam sighed and Katie could see the same process go through her mind as had happened the day before in her office. "Yeah, it does. But I need to convince him that it means something, too."

Janet almost squealed with glee and Katie was also taken aback. So, Sam had decided to pursue a relationship with her CO who thought the entire idea of in-team relationships was the worst decision ever made. Katie figured she needed to let Sam know this about Jack, to let her down gently. "I think it might be difficult to convince Colonel Jack that it's a good idea for you to date when you're both on the same team."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, "But if I don't try then I'll never know if it could've worked."

"Good for you, Sam," Janet approved, slapping the table.

"So, you'll be following her example and speaking to Daniel about beginning a relationship?" Katie casually dropped into the conversation. Janet choked on her drink and Sam burst out laughing.

"What exactly has my daughter been telling you?" Janet demanded.

Katie smiled. "Not much but when we talked a month or so ago she explained that Jack was always going to be an uncle and that she believed that Daniel would soon be getting the job of Dad."

"She didn't!" Sam exclaimed, laughing at the announcement.

"She did," Katie confirmed as she nodded her head vigorously, laughing as Janet turned redder and redder.

"Just wait until I get home. I'll kill her!" Janet finally spat out, causing the other two to almost fall off their chairs laughing.

Katie wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together. "Jan, you don't need my help or permission to date, but love is in the air in the mountain. If you like him you don't want anyone else to have the chance to take him."

Janet turned on Katie with menace in her eyes. "What have you heard?!" she snarled.

Sam started roaring with laughter at the change in her friend.

"Calm down, Doctor. I've heard nothing about Daniel but everyone in that place has multiple dates at the moment, it's nice to see everyone happier as if a weight has been lifted off the place, everyone I have spoken to says they are able to focus more now that they have a life. Oh and the multiple dates includes yours truly." She sat back waiting for the reaction of her friends, she did not have long to wait.

"Really?!" Sam looked at the counsellor. "Okay, spill… NOW!"

"Well... Colonel Roberts from SG-11 asked me out for tonight and then Major Green has invited me to dinner next Thursday. See, I told you romance is in the air!"

Janet sat stock still then took out her phone. "I need to go and speak to a certain archaeologist." She ran from the room, leaving the other two staring at her empty space.

"She forgot to pay, didn't she?" Sam asked.

"Yup. But don't worry, I'm keeping tabs on all the times that one or other of you run out on me." Katie joked.

There was a comfortable silence between the two friends for several minutes.

"Do you think I should speak to the Colonel?" Sam asked quietly.

Katie considered the question and the conversations she'd had with General Hammond regarding separating SG1. "Sam, I think you need to follow your heart. You love Jack. That much is very obvious. But right now those feelings are close to jeopardising your missions. I think not only do you need to talk to him but, if you can't get him to see sense, I think you need to consider transferring to another team."

Sam started fidgeting on her seat and looked at Katie with tears gathering in her eyes. "Is that what you'll recommend General Hammond?" she whispered.

Katie took a deep breath. "No, Sam. I just know that that's what the General thinks is the right thing to do given the declarations you both made last month." She waited for that to sink in. "Sam, I'm sure, as I think you are, too, that SG-1 could function very well with you and Jack in a relationship. But, without these feelings you have for each other being out in the open and acknowledged, I think they have the potential to drive you both – and your teammates – completely crazy, which would break up the team, anyway."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know. I need to speak to him."

"Yeah, you do."

"Okay, but I think it'd be better if you were there. Can you come to my place tonight? I'll go find him and we can talk a bit before you come over."

Katie thought it was the craziest plan Sam had ever come up with but who was she to judge? Sam was the brains of the SGC. "Okay..." she reluctantly agreed and then smiled. "But if he has a temper tantrum I'm letting you deal with it." She joked.

Sam smiled a tight smile a little concerned at the idea of an O'Neill temper tantrum, but she fortified herself, this had to be done. "Now all I have to do is find him." She rose from her seat.

"And pay me your half of the check?!" Katie added, smiling encouragingly at the decision Sam had made but trying to make light of the situation holding her hand out for the money.

SG1 SG1SG1 SG1

Katie arrived at Sam's house just before 20:00 that night and took careful check of her surroundings. Both Sam's car and Jack's truck were there, so that was a good start. She listened carefully as she made her way to the front door. There were no tears or tantrums that she could hear, which was also good news. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

The door was flung open by a decidedly chipper Colonel. "Doc! Good of you to come!" he boomed as he walked away from the door, clearly expecting Katie to follow him.

"O… kay," Katie said quietly, then followed him through to the kitchen/diner at the back of the bungalow.

"Hi, Katie!" Sam greeted from the sofa as Katie as she entered the room. "How are you?"

"Feeling a little like I'm in a parallel universe, if I'm honest," she admitted, looking warily at both Sam and Jack and the relaxed poses they both had.

"We talked," Sam said simply.

"Okay…. I thought…"

"And we'd like to ask your permission to pursue a relationship," Jack jumped in before Katie could continue.

Katie's mind was reeling as she tried to come to grips with this totally unexpected piece of news. She suddenly realised that her mouth was still open in an O of surprise and abruptly shut it, before asking in jest, "Do I at least get to sit down first?"

"Sure, Doc! Can I get you anything? Beer? Coffee?… Water?" he asked while he searched through Sam's kitchen. "Is that all you have, Carter? Gees, I thought my cupboards were bad."

"I haven't been to the grocery store yet. I had to trail all over town to find you, remember?!"

Jack had the grace to look sheepish. "Yep, found her back on my doorstep, Doc. I hear I have you to thank for her coming to find me."

Katie shrugged out of her jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. "Not really. Sam wanted to speak to you. She just needed a bit of a nudge in the right direction, just like you. And coffee, please, Jack. Thanks."

"Instant okay?"

"That's fine, thanks."

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Just a little cream, thanks."

Katie walked over and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs opposite Sam and spoke up a bit louder so that Jack could hear from the kitchen area. She had no idea why there had been a complete change of heart on Jack's side but although they were her friends she was first and foremost their counsellor so she proceeded as she would with any other couple. "So, the protocol is that, even though you've informed me, you're still not allowed to date. First you have to wait until your team agrees. We can have that meeting on Monday, if you want, since you're all on downtime."

"And if they don't?" Sam asked quietly, worrying the cushion on her lap.

"Carter, Daniel and Teal'c've been running the book on us for years! It'll be a walk in the park!" Jack spoke confidently from the other side of the breakfast bar.

Sam wasn't so sure and looked at the counsellor, still wanting her opinion.

Katie still felt that either she or Jack were in a parallel universe, however he was right about this; despite his reservations the rest of his team had been very vocal in their surprise that Jack and Sam were not together, well Daniel had spoken, Teal'c had conveyed his opinion in his own way.

Turning to Sam she tried to reassure her, "Jack's right, Sam, but you have to give them a chance to say whatever they wish. It can be the hardest part of this process because essentially your future is in their hands."

"What's the timescale if they agree?" Jack asked as he handed Katie her coffee. He turned and sat down next to Sam on the sofa.

"Almost immediate. I speak to the General and we both make a decision based on my analysis of the team." Katie sat back and took a sip of her coffee as she viewed the couple because, really, that's what they were now. She noted that they still maintained a respectable distance, although they were leaning slightly towards each other. She doubted they were even aware of what they were doing. Her curiosity held out no longer, "Can I ask you, Jack, why you changed your mind about this? I was there, remember, when you slam dunked Hammond for coming up with this idea."

"You did not!" Sam exclaimed, looking aghast at Jack.

"Yeah… well… I didn't like the idea of special treatment…thought that it went against everything we have fought for." He cleared his throat, and focussed on Katie, "I didn't want 'feelings' to interfere with the mission" he spat the word out, then squirmed a little, turning towards Sam "but then I saw those other couples getting together and it made me… well... jealous, I suppose."

Katie nodded, she could see how a career military man like Jack could feel that way about the changes, perhaps he now needed to realise how 'feelings' actually made the decision come about. "You know it was the za'tarc incident with you two that prompted all this, don't you?" Katie was met by surprised looks so she explained further. "Janet had to report what happened in the room. So did I. Hammond went ballistic at me for not coming to him sooner about it and waiting until after the President had left. He and the President came up with the change in regs, with my help I suppose. He's been at his wits end for months trying to decide whether to break up SG-1 because of the feelings you admitted to having".

"And then I went and threw it back in his face."

"Yeah, I gotta say that I didn't see that one coming, but I am glad you have come around now."

"Me too." he whispered and looked at Sam, who blushed simply at the look in his eyes.

Katie was the one to clear her throat this time and Jack snapped his head round in her direction and then stated.

"So, if Danny boy and the big man agree, Hammond's likely to be happy with our decision?" Jack asked.

"That's an understatement. Over the moon would be more like it, and so will the President. They both have good odds in Daniel's betting pool."

"Okay then, Doc. Set up that meeting for first thing Monday and we'll be there." Jack stood up. "But for now I'm going to take the President's warning about dating without permission very seriously and leave." He looked down at Sam. "Carter, I'll bring the boys over tomorrow and we can talk to them before the meeting, see if there's anything to iron out." He looked back at Katie. "That okay, Doc?"

"Sure, but you can't pressure them. They have to feel free to speak their minds without worrying about you blowing up at them or acting like the big bad Colonel, or the whole thing doesn't work."

"No pressure, I promise, Doc," Jack said irreverently as he put his hand over his heart. "See you on Monday, then." He turned to Sam and smiled as he looked into her eyes and said very quietly, "See you tomorrow... Sam." He grinned when she blushed and then turned to leave.

"See you... Jack," Sam replied just as quietly.

Jack winked then walked to the front door, looking back at Sam before letting himself out.

Still looking the front door after Jack had left, Sam said wistfully, "I think I'm going to like calling him Jack."

Katie couldn't help smiling at Sam's obvious infatuation. She finished her coffee and put the cup down on the coffee table. "Well, my work here is done. It's taken a few weeks longer than I'd expected but I'm glad you've got your act together. See you Monday, Sam."

Sam stood and hugged her friend and counsellor, then walked her to the front door. "Thanks, Katie, for giving me that nudge."

"No problem. Oh, and on the topic of our two doctor friends, I expect a gossip update very shortly."

"Will do!" Sam opened the front door. "Have a safe trip home. Night, Katie," Sam said as Katie walked to her car.

Katie opened the driver's door and turned back to Sam before getting in. "Goodnight, Sam." Then, with a cheeky smile on her face, added, "Sweet dreams."

_SG1_

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading folks, hope you are able to keep reading the series. I am still writing one but the other is finished. Thanks for all the support.**_


End file.
